


Perdición

by Mondisaster



Series: Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: Reto : #9: Draco Malfoy adicto a ____.Título:  "Perdición"Personajes: DrarryRaiting: PG-13Género: SlashDisclaimer: Ni Draco ni Harry, ni nada es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo hago esto sólo para Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Perdición

**Author's Note:**

> Reto : #9: Draco Malfoy adicto a ____.  
> Título: "Perdición"  
> Personajes: Drarry  
> Raiting: PG-13  
> Género: Slash  
> Disclaimer: Ni Draco ni Harry, ni nada es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo hago esto sólo para Draco.

—Suéltalo de una vez. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme, Harry?  
  


—Dijiste que no te enfadarías, recuerda eso.  
  


—Ya lo sé – Dreaco rodó los ojos, exasperado. – Ahora, ¿quieres decirme de una vez que es lo que te pasa?  
  


—Draco… Creo…- Harry carraspeó y hizo una pausa demasiado dramática – Creo que eres adicto al sexo.  
  


El rubio soltó una carcajada, se levantó del sillón hasta quedar frente a Harry y le tomó de la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos mientras sonreía de forma lasciva.  
  


—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, querido? ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto?  
  


—Lo digo por tu sonrisa de diario, sí, justo esa que tienes ahora —murmuró Harry, pasando saliva — Y por que siempre terminamos haciéndolo, no importa donde. Ayer casi tuvimos sexo en público…  
  


—Nunca habías puesto un pero con que tuviéramos sexo día y noche, Harry, nunca mientras estabas arriba... ni cuando estabas abajo. Ni siquiera cuando corriamos el riesgo de atraer a una audiencia.  
  


Ahí estaba su sonrisa pervertida y encantadora que hacía que Harry se sonrojara cual tomate y sintiera sus rodillas débiles. El chico de ojos verdes trató de controlar sus impulsos e ignorar la creciente incómodida en su entrepierna, dónde Draco estaba frotandose descaradamente.  
  


— Ese no es el tema, Draco… Quiero decir, me encanta hacerlo contigo pero…

— Te diré un pequeño secreto, Harry, por que eres tan tonto que nunca lo verás por ti mismo — Dijo el rubio, acortando la distancia y mordiendo su labio inferior brevemente— No es al sexo a lo que soy adicto, nunca lo fui con nadie más que contigo. ¿Quieres sacar la conclusión de esto tú solito? ¿O tengo que explicarte con ejemplos?

— Si vas a decir algo, dilo completo, Malfoy — susurró Harry mientras acariciaba la espalda baja del rubio, luchando por contener la tentación que era Draco.

— Mi única adicción es el sexo contigo, Potter. Tú eres mi maldita adicción — siseó antes de acercarse por fin al moreno y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las túnicas comenzaron a estorbar y la temperatura subía con rapidez.

— No me hagas sentir culpable, o tendré que remediar esa adicción.  
  


— Hazlo — lo reto Draco, besando su mandíbula — Soy más adicto a ti que al sexo, Potter, entérate de eso. Sólo que juntos son mi perdición. 


End file.
